supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Entropy Aegis
History Origin The Entropy Aegis was the burnt out shell of an Imperiax Probe that had been captured by Darkseid who had it retrofitted with Apokoliptan Technology. This was with the intention of turning it into a weapon which was capable of being used against Imperiax himself when the cosmic supervillain threatened the entire universe. In the words of Darkseid, the Aegis was considered anti-venom on a cosmic scale and was the power of Imperiex turned against himself. Its was remarkably strong as it was capable of resisting powerful attacks against it and reflecting them back at their target. In fact, it had the power to wield entropic energies with it holding the capacity to absorb as well as nullify energies directed at it that seemingly violated the laws of physics known to Humans. The Entropy Aegis was considered the culmination of Apokoliptan dark military science that was melded with the very fabric of Imperiex himself. This black gigantic armor was also later equipped with a powerful hammer allowing its user to tap into both its cosmic powers as well as the blunt weapon. However, an inexperienced user was unable to tap into the full powers of the Entropy Aegis and needed time to get used to its abilities. After its creation, Darkseid intended to trick Superman into wearing the armor and use him as a weapon against Imperiex. Apokolips Now! To that end, he was tricked onto his homeworld where initially Parademons were sent to capture the unconscious Kryptonian. However, he managed to awaken before they could force him into the Entropy Aegis. Darkseid himself later entered into the battlefield to force the Man of Steel into the Entropy Aegis but Kal-El refused as he knew that to do so would result in his damnation. This was because he suspected that the Entropy Aegis was designed to entrap the wearer to serve its true master. In anger, Darkseid attempted to use his Omega Beams to force Superman into the armor but Superman simply used the Aegis as a shield that survived the energy blast as well as left the laboratory on Apokolips in ruins. Though thwarted, Darkseid was impressed to see that his Entropy Aegis was battle tested. With Superman refusing to wear the armor, Darkseid decided to instead offer it to John Henry Irons instead after his resurrection. Superman would come to fear that he had become the ultimate force for destruction though the truth was far different. This was because the entropy force was being incubated within him where it would be nurtured and developed into a potent fuel source which was in turn intended to allow one more worthy to receive the mantle of Imperiex. After being resurrected, Irons used it in the battle against Brainiac 13 who was now wielding the power of Imperiex himself to reshape the cosmos to his own design. Kal-El noted that Dr. Irons was not entirely the same ever since he began wearing the Entropy Aegis. Irons was vital in using the Aegis in defeating Brainiac 13 whereupon the armor was taken back to Earth for study. Superman would voice his concern in the usage of the Entropy Aegis and that more study needed to be conducted on it. However, Kal-El would later be abducted by the Linear Men and taken to a cosmic court where he was to be tried by various celestial beings on his interference in defeating Imperiex. Seeking to find his friend, Steel was ultimately forced to make use of the Entropy Aegis where he ripped through time as well as space to find Superman. Kal-El would urge John Henry to stand down and made his case towards the accusations made against him whereupon the two would return to Earth. After this time, Kal-El challenged Darkseid to a fight to decide the fate of Steel. John Henry Irons himself in the mean time remained within the giant Entropy Aegis in its coffin when he awoke to safe his neice Natasha Irons from Doomsday where he intended to use the entropic force to destroy Doomsday. However, Superman managed to win the battle against Darkseid who released Irons from his bondage to the dark armor. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Entropy_Aegis *http://www.comicvine.com/entropy-aegis/18-56380/ Category:Items